


Can't see the Halo for the Horns.

by Meowzalot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn't exactly an Angel, Destiel - Freeform, Flirty Cas, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, destiel au, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean working to support Sam. Meets Cas."</p><p>Not exactly word for word prompt because I accidentally lost the first one. I'm sorry!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/gifts).



> Written for a prompt. Which I totally hope I didn't fuck up.
> 
> Chapter 2 will have all the steamy Destiel moments.

When had Ellen installed a karaoke machine in the bar?

Oh ya. She hadn’t!

“Jo! What the hell?” Dean had to yell the question from the ruckus being raised in the corner of the bar. A small group of men, and a few women, had come in looking already pretty toasted but had seemed harmless enough.

Jo shrugged, shoving the tray of empties across the bar. “It’s not so bad. Ash sang with’em a few times.”

“Still need to get the blood outta my ears from that one.” Dean grumbled with a smirk.

“Very funny, smartass. They’ll have another round, and a water.”

The water had to be for the awkward guy in the tan coat. From the get-go he hadn’t looked like a drinker. The poor guy looked a little uncomfortable from this distance.

“Those designated driver nights suck.” Dean said with a shake of the head as he went about getting the drinks ready.

The tray looked a little heavy but Jo huffed it onto one shoulder with practiced ease, giving a playful wiggle of the hips before strutting over to the group. She’d rip a son of a bitches hand off and beat someone with it if they touched her but a little giggle/wiggle could make a five dollar tip turn into twenty. Dean would easily admit he’d tossed a few flirty signals at people for a bigger tip.

Dean was handing another beer to a regular when a loud crashing seemed to suck all other noise from the bar.

On instinct he was around the bar and over to the group in a flash, broom and dustpan in hand. Jo was trying to collect bigger parts of glass, face red but not from embarrassment.

“Jo, you’ll cut yourself. Let me get that.” Dean went into what some called ‘big brother mode’. Someone he cared about was upset so he’d get them away from the problem and handle it. He knew it was a problem when Jo didn’t say another word, merely stormed to the back as Ellen ran out to ask what the hell was going on in her bar.

Everyone in the group was either numb with shock or embarrassed. Tan coat was forced to be witness.

“Your waitress brought our drinks over. When she went to put the tray down my brother touched her inappropriately. Which is why I assume she dropped the tray.” 

That fuckin’ voice. What the hell was up with that voice?

Ellen slammed a small trashcan next to the mess, glaring daggers at the group.

“Get out.”

“Ma’am, if I could please pay-“

“Get. Out!” Ellens tone let no room for debate.

A tall, blonde guy tried to add his two cents before the tan coat grabbed him roughly by the arm and physically dragged him across the bar with the others following.

No sooner had the door shut behind them Ellen turned to Dean. “I don’t want any of them back in my bar. They set so much as a foot in here I want you to get me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean said, smirking when she glared at him.

“Watch that tone, boy.”

 

Dean winced when he heard the door creak open. It was about five minutes past closing by this point and he’d only just gotten the rest of the customers out.

“Dude, hours are on the door.” He said, turning a glare at the newcomer only to find he wasn’t much of a newcomer. “You really outta get out of here.” Dean chuckled as the tan coat wearing figure came closer to the bar.

Guy was almost as tall at him but that wasn’t what got him. Those eyes. Son of a bitch those eyes were some poetry crap right there. Dean forced himself to look away before he was called out on staring like some perv.

“I came to settle our bill, and apologize again for my brothers behavior. Is your waitress alright?”

“Jo? She’s fine. Just wishing she had slammed the tray against your brothers face instead of the floor.” Dean said honestly. “Also, my boss said you’re banned from the bar.”

The man gave a solemn nod. “Of course. Again, I am sorry. How much do I owe you? For the drinks, broken glasses, and. . anything else.”

“Listen, Mr. .”

“Novak. Castiel Novak.”

“Wait, your name is Castiel? Seriously?”

The man flushed, nodding briskly. “My father was a religions teacher.”

“And the brother that grabbed at Jo? Michael or something?” Dean chuckled.

“No that would have been Gabriel. Michael is currently out of the country on business.”

Dean tried to cough to cover up the small laugh, which only got worse at the others confused stare. Clearing his throat Dean gave a rounded down total, not wanting this poor guy to come back and deal with Ellen next time.

The cell in his back pocket started vibrating as Castiel pulled out his wallet. “Give me a sec, will ya?” Dean asked after checking the caller ID.

Turning away from ol'Blue Eyes Dean hit the answer button.

“Hey, Sammy, I’m just about to leave. Whatdaya want for dinner?”

“I already ate at Jess’ place. I stopped by and got you a burger.”

“And?”

“. . And a slice of pie.” Sam laughed.

The conversation didn’t last long but Dean kind of expected Castiel to already be gone, not standing there staring at him with some sorta look on his face when he hung up and turned back around.

“Brother?”

“Yeah. Sam. He’s headed off to Stanford next year.” Dean loved bragging about his little genius of a brother.

“Stanford is a good school.” Cas said. “I almost miss attending.”

“Drop out or something?”

Impossibly blue eyes grew somewhat amused as he gave a slight shake of the head. “Of course not. I graduated.”

Dean let out a whistle, grinning. “What? Like last year or something?”

“A handful of years ago.” Was the reply, stubble covered cheeks turning pink.

That would mean Cas was older than him?

“Dean! You almost done out there?”

The comfortable aura shifted into sudden tension as they both stilled, looking towards the door that led to the kitchen. “You really outta get out of here now.”

“Of course. If your brother has any questions about Stanford I would be more than happy to answer them.” A pale white card was pushed across the bar top, and Dean reached out in what felt like slow motion to pick it up.

“Not quite as subtle as you might think.” Dean tossed out with a grin that could make even Ellen blush.

Dean felt his mouth go dry as Cas chuckled, the sound impossibly deep and vibrating through his entire body. “Are you saying you wish to return my card, Dean?” Even the way Cas said his name sent something crawling through his lower body, nearly making his knees wobbly.

“I didn’t say that now.” He said quickly. A little too quickly.

His face was growing hot with embarrassment as the other smiled, nodding ever so slightly.

“I didn’t think so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this ending! <3

Ellen would kill him if she found out. That someone she had banned from the bar was coming by pretty much every night, and not even during regular hours.

For the last few weeks Dean had been lingering a little longer than normal after closing. Not every night but enough to where Cas dropping by after-hours was becoming something of a habit. Hell, sometimes Cas would take off his jacket, roll up his sleeves and actually help clean a bit.

It was comfortable. When they sat around talking it was nice. The idea of taking it outside the bar had crossed Deans mind a few times but that made it more real.

What they had was still real but it felt controlled. Easier to think about than if he actually wanted to hang out with a guy he’d met at work.

“Dean? Hello?” Fingers snapped in front of his face until he grabbed the small wrist gently, frowning down at the blonde leaning on the bar next to him. “Ah, there we have the famous ‘Winchester glower’. Tell us, Mr. Winchester, does it come in any other settings besides pissed off Chihuahua?”

Dean wanted to get annoyed but he just laughed, pulling Jo into a loose hug and ruffling her hair before letting go. Which earned him a solid punch to the arm. “I thought you were heading off early? Something about a date.”

“It’s not a date. Just some guy but I decided to stick around tonight. Give you the night off.”

This was supposed to be a night with Cas. Dean tried to play it cool as he handed another beer over the bar, shrugging. “I’m good, Jo. Just get on.”

“Already told mom. If you’re out here when she gets back she’s gonna kick you out herself.” Jo said with a grin, shoving his much larger form easily.

It only took a little more effort to get him out the door. What was he supposed to do now? Cas would know if Baby wasn’t in the parking lot that he wasn’t here.

Head home and actually get to bed at a decent hour? Sam was crashing at a friends place tonight so no reason to get home right away.

 

Propping against Babys driver side door Dean pulled out his phone, mentally running around the issue until he actually felt dizzy. He hadn’t even texted Cas yet!

Dean kicked lightly at the loose gravel, brushing his thumb over the name ‘Cas’ on his screen. What did he have to feel nervous about? This would just be like hanging out with Benny. 

Before he could chicken out he hit the ‘Call Now’ button hard, bringing the phone to his ear and pacing slightly.

“Hello?” God he would know that voice anywhere. It was Cas but he just sounded really confused.

“Hey. This is Dean. Never gave you my number, did I?”

“Dean?” Was it just him or did Cas sound excited now? “Is everything alright?”

“Ya. Great. Just got the night off. You wanna grab a burger?”

The silence wasn’t what he’d call encouraging. Dean was about to say he’d forgotten something he had to do anyway when Cas finally agreed.

Their agreed spot was just some diner a few blocks from the bar but Dean knew it like the back of his hand. Main reason he even suggested that place was for the pie.

 

Taking a booth in a far back corner Dean took in the surroundings. Pretty slow crowd tonight.

“Eve! Two slices of the apple, scoop of vanilla on the side, and extra whipped cream. Please?” He called out, grinning as the dark haired girl brought out the plates almost before he finished asking.

“Think I wouldn’t already know?” She huffed playfully.

Okay. Maybe he did come by here too often.

Thankfully Cas got there shortly after. One look at him and Dean felt his stomach stop, drop, and roll.

 _Just like hanging with Benny. Just like hanging with Benny._ He chanted over and over as he waved the blue eyed monster over.

“Rather interesting looking burger you have there, Dean.” Cas said offhandedly as he sat, grabbing a spoon and scooping up a small bite of ice cream for himself.

“Hey. You don’t just take another mans dessert. That’s, like, the eleventh commandment or something.” Dean tossed out, pulling the dish further away from Cas.

Laughing softly Cas tilted his head slightly. “Is that so? What happens if I’m a repeat offender?”

Dean opened his mouth only to have the words croak out as he watched Cas lick the spoon. A slow movement that just filled his mind with things he never thought of when hanging out with Benny.

Squirming in his seat slightly the older Winchester brother cleared his throat, feeling heat start to spread across his cheeks. This was ridiculous! He never got flustered over anyone.

“Guess I’d just have to punish you.” Dean replied softly, scooping up another spoonful and taking it in his mouth with a soft moan he was sure only Cas could hear. With more than a little pleasure he watched the blue eyes widen, pupils getting a little bigger.

Weeks of denied pent up energy boiled to the surface, and Dean couldn’t just turn away to re-clean a table-top or go check in the back for something. Nope. With everything growing warmer he was forced to sit and face it.

He was just picturing Cas laid out playing the role of ice cream buffet when a gentle nudge to his foot brought him back to reality.

“Did you hear me?” Cas smirked at him, brushing his foot along Deans leg again and looking awfully pleased with himself. “I said I’d be right back.”

“Ya, sure. Great.” Dean said, leaning back against the worn out booth bench. Unable to really control it Dean found his eyes glued to Cas’ retreating form. Son of a bitch! That tight ache in his lower stomach was making his jeans more than a little uncomfortable.

Scanning the almost deserted diner he got up and casually made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open to let himself inside.

Cas stood at one of the sinks, calmly washing his hands.

“Need some help?” Not his smoothest line but at least it made Cas laugh. That laugh just made his very bones vibrate! Frickin’ bastard.

“Why? Are you offering help, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean stepped up behind the slighter shorter figure, reaching out to first place his hands on the narrow hips. The tan fabric of Cas’ coat felt a little weird but it felt a little kinkier to just have him leave it on.

Squeezing the others hips Dean stepped closer until he was pressed against the mans back, allowing him to reach into the sink. Grasping the soft wrists he turned his head slightly, taking a tempting looking earlobe between his teeth to bite down gently.

“Dean!” Cas gasped, trying to pull his hands away but it only caused his lower body to press against Deans front. 

“Can’t have everyone hearing that pretty little mouth of yours.” Dean purred into his ear, shivering as Cas rubbed against him again.

“Another punishable offense?” Cas asked softly, turning his head as his eyes darted down to Deans lips.

Dean couldn’t really remember just how many people he’d kissed over the years. What he could remember is that none of them had been like this.

Their lips fit together as perfectly as their bodies did, and judging by the way Cas gyrated against him he felt the same way. Dean moaned weakly as the other bit at his lower lip, sucking hard. With all the blood rushing from his head it wasn’t a surprise to find himself overpowered for a second.

All it took was a second for Cas to take control. In a matter of minutes Dean found himself in a closed stall, back pressed firmly against the cool metal door.

“I almost thought you weren’t interested.” Cas moaned against his throat, kissing at the racing pulse.

“Not interested? You fuckin’ crazy?” Dean gasped, wet hands soaking into Cas’ coat as he struggled to get a tight grip to keep his racing mind grounded. He wanted to go on about how hot he’d found Cas the first time he’d seen him but nothing came out except a whining plea that Dean refused to believe came from him.

Strong hands were suddenly under his shirt, moving like they were trying to memorize every inch of him. “Geez, Cas, come on.” Dean begged softly, vision going white when a thigh was between his legs rubbing at the obvious bulge.

Just when it felt like he was about to spill in his pants like some virgin on prom night Cas pulled back, kissing him hard and grinning against his lips. This son of a bitch. Growling the mans name Dean reached between his legs, feeling through the soft material of his dress pants.

“Ah!” Cas sagged against him for a moment, squeezing his biceps hard.

“I love seeing you like this, Cas.” Dean chuckled in a ragged voice, undoing the button and zipper quickly to slip his hand inside and pull out the already dripping cock. “Already hard for me.” He purred, wrapping calloused fingers around hard flesh before starting to jerk him slowly.

“God, Dean. Oh God, yes.” Cas moaned, trembling as he started moving his hips along with Deans agonizingly slow pace. 

Deans rhythm was kicked off kilter when nimble fingers undid his zipper, not even hesitating at the discovery of a lack of boxers.

Weeks of that pent up sexual tension boiled over, forcing both of them to move their hands faster as their lips met once more. Neither seemed content with just a little taste. Just more. All of it.

Dean squeezed the shaft carefully, nearly falling over when Cas returned the favor and rubbed his thumb over the dripping slit.

Cas moaned against his lips before growing still, hips jerking forward as hot cum spilled over his hand.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean gasped loudly, feeling his knees almost buckle as he came.

 

They stood there panting, using the other for support as it slowly dawned on them the situation they were in. Oddly enough it didn’t really feel as awkward as it could have.  
“We should go, Dean.” Cas murmured, starting to pull away before Dean yanked him back against his chest.

“Sam’s at a friends place tonight.” Dean said casually, grinning down at him.

Cas gave him a dramatically confused look as if wondering what that had to do with him. Dean was actually starting to get nervous until the blue eyed minx laughed, latching onto a hickey already starting to form.

“Impala. Now.” Dean growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of sounding cocky. Here's my Tumblr if any of ya'll have a prompt or want to say something anon style: http://chicka-chicka-meowmeow.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a good set up for you. <3


End file.
